Lemonade for a friend
by MadaMag
Summary: Zorro ask Victoria to consider to marry someone else. 'Safe' Diego gets her attention.


Title: A Husband for Victoria

Author: MEG

Rated: PG

Synopsis: Classical. Zorro let Victotia go so that Diego could claim her.

A/N: This story was previous written in polish and it was translated word by word. My beta: Katinka, Sandy and Joyce tried their best to make it readable.

A/N2: Thanks all who have asked about this story. It was my first one... :-P

The room was quite dark. The masked man looked at Victoria, took her hand and pressed to his lips. "You are beautiful, Victoria," he whispered. She looked at him with a smile, and their gazes met. Victoria stepped up and embraced him. Zorro bent and put a hot kiss on her forehead. Victoria raised her head again. Disturbed, she saw that his face, instead of his ordinary smile, showed sadness.

"What's wrong?" she asked anxiously.

"Oh, nothing. Why do you think so, Bella?" he replied after a moment.

"You look sad and lost in your thoughts."

Zorro delicately stroked hers face.

"The years pass, but I still can't take off the masks. Sometimes I'm afraid that I'll never be free to keep my promise to you." Victoria heards bitterness in his voice.

"I apologize. I am wasting your life."

Victoria wants to protest, but he puts a finger on her lips. "If I hadn't made you a promise, you would surely be a happy wife and mother now."

Victoria whispered. "I have made a promise to you. And I will keep it. I will wait on you."

Zorro shook his head. "You are the closest person by my heart, Victoria. But...'" Victoria clung to his chest, but raise her head when she heard his words.

"You _deserve _having a family. I free you from the word that you have given me." He said with a harder voice than he intended.

Victoria paled. _Why? Could he mean that …? _

"Zorro!" Victoria wanted to protest, but a hot, full, passionate kiss closed her mouth.

"Victoria, I will _always _love you. But you deserve happiness." he said, before hopping out of the window.

ZZZ

Don Alejandro entered the tavern. It was hot outside and he was looking forward to a glass of lemonade.

"Buenos Dias, Victoria."

"Buenos Dias, Don Alejandro." De la Vega noticed that Victoria's mind is somewhere else today.

"Can I help you somehow ?"

Victoria looked up with surprise. "No. Why?"

"You look lost in thought."

Victoria slowly nodded her head. She didn't want to admit, but she spent the whole morning reflecting on Zorro's words. _You would be a lovely wife__... I free you from your word... I will always love you..._

"Victoria?" She heard Don Alejandro speaking.

"Do you think …" Victoria wavered and his voice choked. "Don Alejandro, do you think that I could fall in love with someone else if Zorro wasn't around?"

Don Alejandro was surprised. Victoria had been in love with Zorro for years. Where did this unexpected question come from? Had something happened?

"I am sure that could happen. Even today many men would willingly court you, if it wasn't for the fact that they know that they have no chance of winning you away from Zorro." He answered her honestly, intently observing young woman.

"Is something wrong between you and Zorro?"

Victoria looked at old de la Vega, reflecting on how much she could, or should, tell him. He had always been like a second father to her, and she knew that he wishes the best for her.

"He said that I would be happier if I had gone ahead and married someone else and started a family already."

Don Alejandro didn't need to ask of whom she was speaking.

"Do you think that he's right?" She continued hesitantly, not really sure she wanted to hear his answer.

"You've been waiting for him already for so many years… I don't know, Victoria. I think that it would depend on who you were married to." Alejandro answered apprehensively. Victoria nodded thoughtfully and turned to walk away.

Don Alejandro just sat and watched her for the rest of the afternoon.

ZZZ

Within a few weeks the news had spread through the pueblo, that something had gone wrong in the great romance between Zorro and Victoria. Whenever Zorro appeared in the pueblo, whether to admonish the alcalde, or to deliver captured bandits, he still searched out Victoria. But his previous passionate, romantic kisses had been exchanged for less fiery, more courteous kisses to the back of her palm.

Victoria had not spoken out about the change in their relationship, but gradually her acquaintances and customers began noticing her start to flirt with few men a little. It was nothing serious, but it was source for the pueblo gossips.

Don Diego hadn't been visiting the tavern as frequently as Victoria was used to seeing him either, but Don Alejandro explained to Victoria that his son had simply been busier than normal at the hacienda.

When both he and his father at last came into the tavern together, Victoria approached them with a big smile.

"Welcome, Don Diego. You haven't been her in a long time."

"Good day, Victoria. I had a lot of things to do. Now I'm starving for one of your savory dishes." He answered with nice smile.

"In that case I will serve it right now." She answered and walked into the kitchen.

Victoria thought about how different Don Diego was from all of the other caballeros. The ones she'd been spending her time with lately had been... boring, she realized with surprise. Their conversations consisted of nothing but flattering comments about her beauty, complaints about their daily problems, and boasts about their accomplishments. Conversations with Diego were always interesting. He would listen to what other people -particularly she- said, and he would give good advice. He presented new ideas and was able to make her laugh. It's true, his lack of passion and his determination to avoid anything disturbing or inconvenient occasionally irritated her, but… that was just Diego. His common sense and thoughtful reflection frequently served them better than Don Alejandro's impulsive actions. Besides… he was so different from Zorro. Victoria was certain that if she were married to Diego, he wouldn't be reminding her of her masked admirer every time she turned around.

Victoria brought their dishes and observed them in silence as they ate. _If I had to choose a husband, it would be Diego. He has always been my friend. I could never fall in love with him, but we would certainly have good times together. Only how can I ever convince an old friend, who is just a friend, to propose to me?_Her last thought caused her to shiver. _I'm still in love with Zorro. Why would I seriously be thinking about how to make Diego want to court me?_

"Victoria?" Don Alejandro observed her for a long moment. Diego, lost in thought, did not notice the young woman staring at him. "Would you like to eat supper with us today?" old de la Vega asked.

"Thank you, Don Alejandro, but…uh, yes. Yes, I would, with great pleasure." Suddenly she changed her mind. Confused, she walked quickly into the kitchen. Diego raised his head.

"What's going on?" he asked unconsciously. "Diego! When, at last, will you wake up?" Don Alejandro sighed over his son.

ZZZ

It's uncertain if it was more because of Victoria, or Don Alejandro, but Diego and Victoria soon began seeing each other more frequently than ever. Victoria spent more time at hacienda de la Vega. She chatted with Don Diego, listened to him as he read her poetry, or they simply walked hand in hand around the garden. Subtly, through her manner and her movements, she encouraged Diego. A bit astonished, she discovered that her actions left a different impression on young la de Vega than she intended. The more she encouraged him, the more distant and formal he became. When they walked, he always kept a courteous distance from her. He always behaved in a kind, friendly manner, but Victoria couldn't quite figure out the look in his eyes most of the time. When she looked at him surreptitiously, she saw in his gaze a mixture of joy and pain. However, when she looked openly at him, he maintained for the same joyful, kind regard he'd always shown her.

Victoria finally realized that Diego would never start to court her. Though on the other hand, she also convinced herself that she didn't really want Diego to court her. She still loved Zorro. But… maybe if Zorro saw that she was really ready to marry someone else, he would appear again to keep her from doing it. Like he did once before.

When Diego suggested having a picnic, Victoria cheerfully agreed. She prepared Diego's favorite dishes. When he arrived to pick her up, it was only with difficulty that she could hide her jitters.

They stopped at a small brook, and Victoria realized that several steps further was the place where sometimes, though very seldom, she'd had picnics with Zorro. While they ate they chatted and Diego praised her cooking talents with enthusiasm. After the meal he brought out a book and began read her poetry. Victoria slowly drew closer to him. Feeling her soft touch, Diego interrupted his reading. He raised his gaze on her and their gazes met. Diego could not hide the pain in his eyes. Victoria impulsively stroked his face.

"Victoria… I… Why are you doing this?" he asked. He couldn't hide the reaction that her gesture has caused in him.

"I'm so sorry, Diego. I…" She backed away. "You know I love Zorro. And I always will love him. But he has ended our relationship…. He said that he thought if I were married to someone else, I would be happier..."

"Do you think that he is right?" Diego looked away toward the brook, but he was listening with attention.

"I don't know. I don't think so. I hope that if he sees that I took his words seriously … that I could marry someone other…"

Diego bowed his head. She still sees only Zorro. Diego is only a means to an end.

"Why did you choose me?" He asked, though he knew the answer.

"You are my best friend. And you have never tried to court me."

_I'm playing my role too well? Really, don't you see how I react to your presence? to your words? That any time we're together, I have to hold myself together just to keep from kissing you instinctively?_

"Besides, you once said that you are in love already." Diego raised his head in astonishment. Victoria, seeing his questioning gaze, explained.

"That woman, that you said that you love, but she loves someone else. I wonder sometimes, who she is." Diego could no longer refrain. His sudden breaking, hysterical laughter frightened Victoria.

"You've really never guessed?" His voice sounded strange, loaded with regret and bitterness. "How... how many ladies are living around here, still waiting for their beloved?"

He shook his head sadly, and without another word, began to pack things back into the basket. Victoria sat unmoving, frozen in place. She remembered their conversation.

_'There is a woman, with whom I'm in love.' 'Does she know?' 'No.' 'You haven't told her?' 'She is in love with another man.'_

Never once had it crossed Victoria's mind that Diego was talking about her. Without looking at him, Victoria sat in the coach.

Diego, as well as Victoria, kept silent, lost in his own thoughts. _Diego, you fool! You lost her! Until now she was friendly with you. But now that she knows how you really feel about her, she will never even want you close to her. She won't trust you any more. And… if Zorro loses her too? _

They were almost to the pueblo, when Victoria finally broke the silence.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? You always seemed so... indifferent." Diego looked at her, trying desperately to keep a calm, friendly gaze. "If I couldn't have your love, I at least wanted to have your friendship."

When Victoria got out at the tavern, Diego spoke quietly. "You have a huge heart. I hope that some day, despite all of your love for Zorro, you find there some small place for quiet, boring Don Diego, too."

Victoria stared in silence as his bowed form disappeared in the darkness. How little did she know about this man who had been her friend for so many years.

ZZZ

Don Alejandro looked worriedly at his son. For several days, Diego's behavior had been even stranger than normal. With an almost compulsive determination, he began doing more work around the hacienda. He worked hard, and by the time he quit each evening, he was almost asleep on his feet.

Don Alejandro would have been thrilled, if he hadn't seen Diego's hollow eyes and total lack of interest in whatever he was doing. He actually seemed more indifferent than ever. It seemed like there was no real person there, but just an empty body without spirit talking to the peons, riding from pasture to pasture, taking part in auctions or working on accounts.

Before, it had seemed like Diego didn't show any interest in the ranch at all. Now, although he was doing every job correctly, thoroughly, and systematically, he was obviously just going through the motions.

And Victoria was also lost in thought a lot recently. She stopped flirting with other men, though if her relations with Zorro had changed, no one knew anything about it. The one time he was present in pueblo, Victoria wasn't there.

"Diego." The young don, who was just going upstairs to his rooms, stopped and turned with a tender smile to his father.

"Yes, Father?"

"You look very weary."

"It's been a long day," He answered.

"Yes. I must concede that I underestimated you."

Diego looked surprised at his father.

"You understand a lot more about the work around hacienda than I thought you did, and when you put your mind to it, you can actually do more than I ever would have believed. When the time comes, you'll be able to carry on alone, and you'll do just fine." Diego smiled widely. Don Alejandro seldom complimented him.

"However, I think that you should take some time off tomorrow. Rest a bit. Have some fun. Go to the tavern." Don Alejandro smiled to himself. Who ever would have thought that someday I would _encourage _Diego to take a day off. Until recently, all he ever did was make excuses to get out of work! "Victoria asked about you."

"Really? What did she say?"

"She asked me to remind you that she has always a glass of cold lemonade for her old friends."

For the first time in days, Don Alejandro saw Diego's old, happy smile cross his face.

"In that case, I'll go there tomorrow."

ZZZ

Victoria looked out on the square. Don Alejandro had said that Don Diego would come today, and she wanted to be prepared for this meeting. When he arrived and sat down with his father, Victoria stayed for moment behind the curtain. If she hadn't been studying him so closely, she might not have noticed, but he looked very tired, and he had lost weight. She also noticed the furtive, searching look with which he was inspecting the tavern, and that his gaze halted on the curtain to the kitchen. Victoria stirred and brought out some soup.

"Hello, Diego! It's nice to see you again." She decided to act as if nothing had happened between them. Diego answered with an apologetic smile.

"I've been busy. But I heard that you have cold lemonade for your friends. Would there be one for _me_, too?" Victoria understood what he was asking and answered him, smiling widely.

"For you, there is always one, Diego."

That evening Don Alejandro stood in the doorway of the sala, lured by the soft sound coming from the room. A contented smile was on his lips. His son was playing the piano. The elder la de Vega hadn't realized until this moment, how very much he had been missing Diego's evening music. Diego raised his head, feeling his father's presence. The peaceful sight of his father watching him made him feel good. He sent him a bright smile, without interrupting his playing.

ZZZ

_Diego is playing the piano again, reading his books and doing experiments. Victoria has returned to her old mood once again, and is waiting for Zorro. Everything is finally back to normal._ Don Alejandro settled into his armchair with a glass wine.

_Everything was back the way it had always been. Victoria was waiting for Zorro, not paying attention to any other man. Diego was still her nice, if somewhat boring friend, and Zorro was visiting her in the evenings_. Diego mused over the next edition of The Guardian. _However, things aren't exactly the same. Victoria had learned about Diego's true feelings toward her. And she is no longer engaged to Zorro._

Almost everything was returned to normal. Victoria chatted with Don Alejandro, like she had always done, and joked with Diego. Diego behaved as he always had, like an ordinary old friend. Now however, since Victoria knew just how much affection Diego actually had for her, something seemed to be missing.

She just didn't know what.

Until one day...

Diego came into the tavern to eat dinner. After a short conversation with him, Victoria went into the kitchen, in order to bring out a bowl of soup. When she came back out of the kitchen she saw Don Fernando and his daughter standing next to the la de Vega table. Diego, a gentleman as always, stood up and greeted Señorita Maria with a compliment.

Victoria put the bowl on the table and returned to the kitchen without a word. She peeked through the curtain, watching Don Alejandro and Don Ferdinand talk, and listening to Diego's occasional comments.

_I love Zorro. Why, then, am I so concerned hearing Diego's kind compliments directed to another woman. Why do I care that Diego isn't complimenting me? What's the big deal? I love Zorro. How can I care for Diego the same way? Even if he loves me? _

Victoria noticed that Diego, surprised by her unusual silence, kept throwing disturbed glances toward the kitchen. When he stood, especially to come and see if she was all right, her heart began beating rapidly. Victoria held her breath. She was so very concerned, because …

"Victoria? Are you all right?" Diego entered the otherwise empty kitchen. Victoria raised her head. Tears slowly dripped from her eyes.

"Victoria!" Diego stepped up to her and gently reached out to embrace her. "It's all right, Victoria." He tried to comfort her.

"I'm in love with Zorro… I must be crazy… I love Zorro, how can I love you at the same time?" She pulled out and ran upstairs. Diego rose to run after her, but stopped after just a few steps.

ZZZ

Upset and impatient, Victoria waited for the evening to end. She didn't know why, but she was certain that Zorro would visit her that night. When a black silhouette entered the window, she stood still for a moment, then she tightly wrapped her arms around him.

The kiss was deep and hot. "I love you, Zorro."

"And I love you, too, Bella." Zorro pushed her away to arm's length, and observed her attentively. "You look unhappy."

Victoria turned her head away.

"Do you remember our last talk? Do you still think that if I married someone else I would be happier?"

"Yes, I think so. Obviously, it would depend on who you chose as your husband." He answered quietly.

"There is someone. And I don't know what to do. I _love _you. But I love him too."

"If you love him… and you think that you would be happy with him…." Victoria nodded. Zorro turned his head away from her, looking of the opposite wall. "Could I know name of this lucky man?"

He asked, and Victoria with hesitation answered. "Diego de la Vega."

She waited anxiously to see how Zorro would react. He stood in silence for long time. When he turned to face her again at least, she saw that there was a strange, curious kind of smile on his lips.

"You chose well. I just want you to be happy. And this is the only way." Victoria stretched out her hand. A ring lay on it…the same ring he'd given her once upon a time.

"You should take this back. If I become Diego's wife, you cannot keep your promise to me." Zorro wavered. However, after reflecting a moment, he took it.

"I will always love you." He stepped up to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. Then he stepped out of the window. Confused, Victoria burst into tears.

ZZZ

"Don Alejandro, supper was excellent." Victoria sent the older de la Vega a pleasant smile.

Don Alejandro, seeing that Victoria looked tired out, had invited her to the hacienda. He considered that a bit of rest might make her feel better. However, he noticed that something was troubling her. After watching the way Victoria and Diego were interacting, he concluded that something was going on between them.

"Diego, perhaps you and Victoria would like go for a walk in the garden?" He asked with a smile, and Diego offered Victoria his arm.

The delicate scent of flowers directed them as they walked, each lost in his or her own thoughts.

They walked in stillness. Diego snapped off a fiery rose and gave it Victoria after first breaking off all the thorns. Victoria sighed.

"Victoria?" His quiet voice spoke next to her.

"You were right. In my heart, there is room to love both you and Zorro." Victoria become silent, but Diego waited. "How can I love two such different people? Zorro said that probably I never can marry him…that I would be happier with someone else… with you."

Diego moved. Victoria turned around to see his face, but Diego was looking up at the bright, starlit sky. "Zorro was afraid that you might have to wait for him forever. That, what he originally thought might take several months, has stretched on into years. Will there ever be a time that Zorro isn't needed?"

Diego shook his head, then looked down into Victoria's eyes. "He recognized that the way things were, you could never be a happy wife and mother."

Victoria, amazed, looked into Diego's blue eyes. So similar to… Zorro's eyes?

"Diego, you say this as if you actually know Zorro's thoughts." She commented with a smile.

Diego shivered and looked earnest in her eyes.

"If today I, Diego de la Vega, ask: Will you marry me, what would be your answer?" he asked.

Not taking her eyes away from his even for a second, Victoria said with conviction, "I would say yes. I will marry you."

Diego reached into his pocket. He showed Victoria a ring ans she instantly recognized it. It was the same ring that, just yesterday, she had returned to Zorro.

"You once accepted Zorro's proposal. And now you have accepted Diego's proposal." Diego took a deep breath. "Will you accept the proposals from both of us? My proposal?"

Victoria eyes opened wide in amazement. "Do you mean to tell me that you... are Zorro?"

"Yes. Forgive me for not telling you earlier." He said in soft voice. "There are two of us. Quiet, boring Diego, who was terrified of your rejection, and brave Zorro who was thinking about your safety. This is the only way that you can marry Zorro, without putting yourself in danger. You have erase Diego's fear of rejection as well. Please, don't be angry with me. I love you so much."

Victoria stepped back. _Diego is Zorro? Zorro is Diego? Could it be? _Amazed, she found more and more similarities between them. _But why? How? _

She asked herself and realized that either Zorro or Diego had already answered all of those questions. She raised her eyes and saw that Diego was waiting for her answer with his head bowed, like a condemned prisoner waiting for his sentence.

She laughed shortly and happily and with one step forward, she found his lips. Against his strong shoulder she felt happy and safe.

"My heart was smarter than I am. It divided itself to love two parts of the same person," Victoria whispered into Diego's ear.

"Does that mean…?"

"I love _you_, Diego de la Vega, alias Zorro, and I would be happy to become your wife."

ZZZ

It was very late when Diego returned after driving Victoria back to the pueblo. Don Alejandro was keeping a vigil.

"From that I accidentally saw in the garden… " He began to ask, but didn't finish his question. Once he had promised that he would never again interfere in Diego's love life.

But the smile on Diego's face dispelled his doubts immediately.

"...you can have a serious basis for the hope that you will be soon be rocking your own grandsons." Diego finished. With a wide smile, Don Alejandro embraced and congratulated his son.

"I'm so happy. I think that you and Victoria would make a wonderful couple." He said. After a moment of reflection he asked.

"What will say Zorro about this?"

"I can answer with complete assurance, that he will be... ecstatic." Diego answered with a bright smile.

"What makes you think that?" Don Alejandro asked in astonishment.

"Well... Victoria has pulled off the mask from Zorro, and she has pulled off the mask from Diego either. And she has finally recognized that under the both masks is the same person."

Don Alejandro's jaw dropped. "Are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?"

Don Diego opened the secret passage behind the fireplace.

"Come on, let me show you."

Don Alejandro de la Vega hurried in silence behind his son.


End file.
